


You'll Be All Right (No One Can Hurt You Now)

by newisalwaysbetter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Dom Garcia Flynn, Fluff, M/M, Needy Wyatt, No Smut, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Pet Names, Sub Wyatt Logan, gentle touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: When Wyatt is at his worst, he just needs someone to pet his hair and distract him. Flynn provides that.Gentle Flogan fluff. Poor Wyatt.





	You'll Be All Right (No One Can Hurt You Now)

When Wyatt comes back to his body, his head is in Flynn's lap and Flynn's hand is tangled possessively in his hair. It's nice. Wyatt knows Flynn will notice soon that he's awake, but Wyatt doesn't want to give this up just yet. Shyly, he picks at the inseam of Flynn's pant leg. Wyatt feels warm, and soft, and safe, and Flynn's hand in his hair is a grounding presence, weighing him down.

Flynn's fingers move in his hair, and his nails drag over Wyatt's scalp. "You awake, sweetheart?"

Wyatt makes a small noise and curls against Flynn's leg, pressing his face into the fabric. He doesn't want to come back; doesn't want to be unmoored. 

A warm hand rubs circles onto his belly. "That's okay. You need a little more?"

Words are beyond him, but Wyatt's knuckles go white on Flynn's knee. " _Shhh_ ," Flynn whispers. It's a soothing sound more than a silencing, and Wyatt's breathing slows.

Flynn's free hand runs up Wyatt's body, trailing over Wyatt's clenched hand and coming up to settle on his lips. "Want it?"

Wyatt's lips part, and he sucks two of Flynn's fingers into his mouth. It helps keep him from floating away, but it's not quite enough. Wyatt laps desperately at Flynn's fingertips.

Flynn's throaty chuckle rumbles warmly through his chest, but Wyatt's heart is beating too quickly and he feels like he might cry. He needs more. Wyatt squeezes Flynn's fingers between his teeth, not biting, but almost. He doesn't want to be teased.

"No?" Flynn tries to withdraw his fingers. Wyatt panics and bites down, holding Flynn's fingers in his mouth. "What is it?"

Wyatt sucks hard on Flynn's fingers and gives a plaintive little whimper. "What, you want more?"

With his heart in his throat, Wyatt nods. The motion makes the hand in his hair pulls sharply at his scalp, but it's a good pain, reminding him that he's safe so long as Flynn holds him.

"Okay," Flynn says softly. His hand braces on Wyatt's chin to push his fingers deeper into Wyatt's mouth. He's careful to avoid Wyatt's gag reflex as he curls his fingers into a ball. Doing so forces Wyatt's mouth open and fills it up, and with Flynn's other hand tangled in his hair, Wyatt feels safe inside his head. 

"I know you're not ready to come back yet," Flynn says softly. "But know that when you do, I will be here to take care of you. Just like I am now. Always, you understand?"

Wyatt is mostly gone at this point. Drool is leaking out around Flynn's fingers, so he shifts them in Wyatt's mouth, and Wyatt moans softly. "Okay?"

Wyatt hums around Flynn's fingers. "Good," Flynn coos, and Wyatt relaxes. He's kept and protected here. He's _safe._


End file.
